


Never Thought I’d See The Day

by mewhee



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bottom Steve, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Canon means nothing, Canon-Typical Violence, Category may change?, Chibi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know what’s happening anymore, I lied, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, I’m done now, Let me down easy, M/M, My Muse is a bitch, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nesting, Nesting Natasha Romanov, Nesting Steve Rogers, Nobody Is In Character, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Ok...canon means very little, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Plot With Porn, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rating May Change, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is a perfectionist, Tags May Change, There’s a plot somewhere in the fluff, Top Bucky Barnes, What Have I Done, You’d think there would be more story with so many tags..., chibi characters, i am trash, i should be sleeping right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewhee/pseuds/mewhee
Summary: Steve and Bucky are about to become mates in this new century, but some traditions from their past seem too important to forget.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Steve walks into a Chibi shop to get Bucky, his Alpha, a bonding gift, only to walk out with something much more.Little does Steve know, Bucky is on a mission to retrieve an asset from a group called The Ten Rings.Both boys are Captain America, and only S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha, Clint, and themselves know about it. According to the world, the serum gave Steve Rogers the power to teleport.Also, Bucky hates the stupid cowl. Steve and Natasha laugh at his misfortune.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*





	1. A Rare Bird Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Goes a Long Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857235) by [LunaStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories). 



> I haven’t written anything in over a year, and a rough one it’s been. Please be gentle with me!

Steve couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was halfway across the world from his Alpha and he was buying his dark-haired love a bonding gift. _Who even buys bonding gifts anymore?!_ With a sigh, he mounted the steps in front of the unassuming shop. _Me, apparently._ With a deep, long-suffering sigh, he opened the door of ‘Happy Habitats’ and stepped inside.

 

It wasn’t what he’d been expecting. The counter crossed the entire front of the room, blocking passage to the aquariums beyond. Said counter was manned by a striking, beta female. Her hair was a light, wheat blond and her eyes reminded Steve of emeralds. A smile broke out across her face as she spotted him.

 

“Welcome to Happy Habitats! I’m Ana! How can I help you?” Her voice had the right tones to be happy, but her eyes belied her boredom. She obviously didn’t want to be here. Her bright pink bubblegum popped loudly, bringing Steve back from his wandering thoughts.

 

“I’m looking for a bonding gift. Something-” Steve cut himself off quickly. Chibi’s were people too, not just pets to be owned! “Someone special for my Alpha.” He watched her brows raise. He got that look a lot when he mentioned his Alpha; when they realized he was an omega.

 

He was big for an omega, yes, but if it weren’t for the serum pumping through his veins, he’d still be that 90-pound punk, bleeding all over the streets and alleys of Brooklyn. Now he just bled all over the streets and alleys of the world.

 

Ana’s eyes softened after a moment. “Aww, that’s sweet.” Her index finger tapped her chin as she thought for a moment. “Tell me about your Alpha. Things he likes, things he can’t stand, what he’s looking for or would enjoy in a pet?”

 

Steve hated that people saw chibi’s as pets, treated them like hamsters or gerbils. They were sentient, intelligent beings who happened to be the size of Barbie dolls. Hell, it’s where the idea came from in the first place.

 

Taking a deep breath, Steve just stared at Ana. She was asking awfully personal questions for them having just met. “Can I just...browse? Is that allowed?” He didn’t want to answer her questions about his mate-to-be.

 

Ana sighed, loudly, but moved to open the lift-up portion of the counter. She looked exasperated as well as bored now, and her voice matched the look in her eyes for once. “Whatever. Just stay out of the back room. Employees only.”

 

Steve nodded as he squeezed through the small gap in the counter. There were rows upon rows of Barbie looking houses. There were no roofs, and the fronts were all one-way glass. It made Steve feel extremely uncomfortable, watching them move about their enclosures as if a human wasn’t watching them.

 

Most of the Chibi’s were female, and the males available all seemed...lacking in some way. Everyone knew that chibis didn’t have a second gender other than beta, or if they had ever had more second genders, they had all been bred into a single, middle ground.

 

Steve turned the corner around a rack of habitats and was hit full force with a strong heat scent. There was nobody else back this far other than the chibi’s, he shouldn’t be smelling heat scent. He wasn’t due to start his heat for another week or so.

 

“Hello?” He kept his voice quiet, so as not to disturb the chibi’s surrounding him. He didn’t hear a reply for a moment, and if it weren’t for his enhanced senses, he never would have caught the sound of someone calling out a name. _That’s definitely who is in heat. But why aren’t they with an Alpha? Or a beta? Or another omega?_

 

“Hey, Ana?” He could feel his voice waiver, but he still needed answers. He heard her footfalls like gunshots as she approached. She was a beta, so she wouldn’t pick up the heat scent, but she had to know something about what was happening. Right?

 

“Find something you like?” She bent over to put her face next to the glass of the habitat his hand had landed on. It was a burly little male. “Oh! Brock? Are you sure? He’s a little nasty. He bit-“

 

Steve cut her off. “No.” His eyes kept darting around, trying to ferret out the source of the scent and pained moans. “Listen, I’ve got a question, and I need you to be straight with me.” He waited until she’d straightened and nodded. “Someone is in heat and in pain.” His face hardened. “Where are they?”

 

Ana’s eyes flew wide in near panic. Before she could even take a step back, Steve had gently wrapped his fingers around her bicep to keep her there. “I just want to get them somewhere they can get help.” He blushed and looked away for a moment. “I know what they’re going through and it’s no fun.”

 

The blond swallowed a few times before her eyes welled with tears. “They’re going to take it away to study. It’s the only one of its kind!” Steve’s eyes narrowed for a moment as he watched the young woman fight against her tears. Once she had control of herself, she tried again. “They’ll be here in the morning to take it away. It doesn’t deserve to be poked and prodded.”

 

Steve’s voice was hard, though his grip remained gentle on her arm. “Show me.” Ana nodded and took a deep if shaky breath before she led him through the ‘Employees Only’ door.

 

Once he was through the door, Steve nearly threw up. The heat scent was so strong in here. The acrid scent of rotting earth and decay nearly drove him from the room. Swallowing back the bile, he tried to breathe through his mouth. “Who did you say was coming for it?”

 

Ana sniffled as she showed him to a glass and steel habitat. “Umm…” she cleared her throat and wiped her nose before she could continue. “The uhh… the guys from InnoGen. They want to study it.” Ana crossed her arms as she watched the poor chibi writhe and moan in pain on its little bed. “I feel so bad for it,”

 

Steve hummed in agreement while also pulling out his phone. The line rang all of once before dead air filled the line. “Sir? I found what they were looking for.” Steve waited as he listened to his orders. “Negative, Sir. It’s no threat.” There was another long pause where Ana watched him with wide, curious eyes. “Negative, Sir. I can’t bring it in, but I’m taking it home.”

 

Before Hill could yell at him about the chain of command and orders being orders, he hung up on her. He pinned Ana with a firm glare. “I’m taking this one with me. Tell your boss the guys from InnoGen came for it early. I’ll also be buying one of the ones out on display.” His gaze grew sad as he turned to look at the poor little omega. “He needs a heat partner.”

 

Ana nodded, her back straightening with resolve. “I know just the one.” Steve nodded before the smaller blond rushed from the room to make preparations. Steve scrubbed his hands over his face with a heavy sigh.

 

“What’d you get yer'self into now, Rogers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome, hate is not. Give me a shout if I missed something or if anything seems odd or unexplained to you.
> 
> Happy Reading!


	2. Alphas in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Bucky. Also, Natasha is a very good bro to both Steve and Buck, even if Bucky hates her and her stupid eyebrow a little right now.

Bucky wasn’t nearly as far away as Steve thought he was. Switzerland and the targeted remote cave in the Middle East were much closer than Switzerland and New York. Sighing again, he wiped the sweat from his brow before he pulled the stupid cowl over his long, sweaty locks that Natasha had braided that morning.

 

Looking over his shoulder at the redhead, he nodded before stepping out of his tent. Everyone assumed Natasha was the alpha and ‘Cap’ was the omega. Why wouldn’t they? Steve was an omega, so Bucky had to keep an omega close so they could easily confuse the scents between them. Scent marking each other helped to perpetuate the illusion that Bucky was the omega and Natasha was the Alpha.

 

Natasha had been Steve’s friend since he’d woken up in this century, it made sense that the capable omega be with Bucky when Steve couldn’t. It still irked him that he couldn’t take on all of the Captain America duties for Steve, but he understood.

 

Thankfully, their friends in Wakanda had fashioned a second shield for Bucky to use. The original shield would stay with Steve while this one, with only slight differences in weight and aerodynamics, stayed with him. Nobody would be able to tell just by looking at them that they were different, but Steve and Bucky could.

 

Shaking himself, he signaled to Nat to get the team together and fill them in. Sadly, he couldn’t talk on this mission, because they were working with the U.S. military to capture this group of resilient insurgents. S.H.I.E.L.D was loaning out Bucky and Nat as ‘backup’ so that they could find and acquire the unnamed asset before the military got ahold of it. Whatever it was, they were to secure it and get it back to a S.H.I.E.L.D detainment facility before any of the army guys could lay eyes on it.

 

Once Nat got back with the rest of the small squad in tow, he gave her a look. Her returning brow raise told him all he needed to know. She didn’t like this shit any more than he did. Nodding he turned away and started off in the direction of the supposed base.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-

 

After 20 minutes of marching through the hot sun, and a whole 10 minutes of fighting, Nat radioed that she’d found what S.H.I.E..L.D was looking for. “You’re not going to like this, Cap.” She used his callsign even though they were on a secure channel. He tapped the call button twice, paused, and then three times. It was the signal to let her know he copied and was on his way.

 

The sound of an irate man filtered to his sensitive ears long before he got close to the closed door. If it weren’t for the knockoff serum in his and Nat’s veins, they probably wouldn’t have heard it until they were much closer, and he had no doubt it’s why she was in the room in the first place, as holding cells were the last place on the checklist to look for this...asset.

 

He tapped twice, paused, once, paused again, then four times rather quickly on the door with his leather-clad vibranium knuckles. Their code changed with every mission so nobody could use it against them. It was a mix between Hydra, Red Room, S.H.I.E.L.D, and their years working together.

 

Pushing the door open, he slipped in before quickly closing it again. Taking his first real breath, a fierce, territorial growl ripped from his throat. The scent of an Alpha in rut had filled the room. It was so potent, that even an enhanced Super Soldier like Bucky felt slightly threatened.

 

There, pacing from one end of the junk covered workbench to the other, was a Chibi. It was the only other soul in the room. Clenching his hands at his sides, he tried to calm himself. He had ended up looking at Nat, checking to make sure the rut scent wasn’t causing her issue. By her scent, it wasn’t. _Guess that rumor about being able to ignore heat or rut scent after being mated is true._

 

He gave her a questioning look before looking back to the Chibi. “This is Tony. He’s a little angry because his mate has been taken from him and threatened.” A growl erupted from his chest at the same time that Tony growled as loudly as his tiny lungs could. “Yeah. Cool it.” Both Alphas fell silent.

 

Natasha held up a hand to Bucky before he could even open his mouth. “Yes, he’s what we’re here to get and smuggle out.” Pulling the container off Bucky’s belt, Nat opened it and held it next to the table. “Get in, Tony. Nobody can see or hear you.” It looked like the angry Chibi was going to fight, but at Natasha’s raised brow, he just climbed into the container. “Good.”

 

She sealed Tony inside and reattached the canister to Bucky’s belt. “Let’s go before they come in here looking for us.” Bucky nodded, still not fully under control. He followed her back out, keeping an eye on her six as they all pulled out of the cave and headed back towards the base.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

The moment the quinjet was in the air, Bucky was on the phone. “The asset has been acquired, Sir.” Bucky watched as Tony paced back and forth across the console, mumbling, and tugging at his hair. “No, Sir, nobody but Natasha and I know he exists.” He clenched his teeth to keep from sighing.

 

Natasha just watched him deal with Hill, it always amused her to see him struggle. “No, Sir, I was not aware that Steve is keeping his asset, though it does make sense if it is what I think it is.” He paused to listen for a moment before quietly sighing to himself. “Yes, Director Hill, we’ll give the punk a ride home.”

 

As soon as he’d hung up, Nat was laughing at him. “So, Steve is going off-book again?” He scrubbed his hands over his face but nodded. “Maybe we go off book too?” He knew it wasn’t really a question, and he also knew he didn’t need to answer her. She knew damn well Hill had told him to get Steve in line. Again.

 

He just flipped Nat the bird and told her to pick up Steve at his extraction point. He needed a fucking nap. Especially if he was going to be dealing with an unreasonable Rogers anytime in the next 6 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome, hate is not. Give me a shout if I missed something or if anything seems odd or unexplained to you.
> 
> Happy Reading!


	3. A little too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's POV. She's a little shit, just like Steve, but she finds a friend along the way!

Natasha watched as both super soldiers dropped to the ground the moment the door opened. She pulled a knife from her boot and started cleaning her already pristine nails. She wasn’t going to help them in any way, shape, or form.

 

Sure, she could smell the ungodly amount of burnt marshmallow and hot tar heat scent coming from the box in Steve’s arms. It kinda made sense when she thought about Tony’s grease and overcooked chocolate rut smell. Kinda like a matching pair.

 

She smirked as she kicked her feet up onto the flight console. “Something the matter?” She didn’t miss either glare pointed her way, she just pretended not to notice. “You ok, Steve? You trip on your shoelaces?” It was a valid question. His left shoe was half untied and he’d tripped on his shoelaces plenty of times at the compound before. “Should I buy you Velcro’s shoes?”

 

Bucky growled, deep and threateningly, at her. She just continued to clean her nails. She knew she couldn’t physically take either of them, but it was always fun to tease them, and everyone knew she was relentless. She also never missed an opportunity to get a barb in here or there.

 

Sliding her knife back into her boot sheath, she leaned comfortably into the pilot's chair while she waited for them to either start fucking like rabbits or get ahold of themselves. Before anything interesting could happen, she felt Tony jump onto her boot.

 

In a flash, he’d run down her leg and jumped from her lap. He was halfway across the quinjet before she could blink. _Not what I was expecting, but ok._ “Bruce?! Brucie Bear?!” Huh, So Bucky had been right when he’d guessed what Steve had found.

 

Tony had jumped up on Steve’s knee and was running up his thigh, eyes locked on the box in the blond's hands. “Open it!” Tony was screaming at poor Steve, which caused Bucky to growl at the Chibi. Tony didn’t seem to notice or care, that he was being threatened by someone well over 100 times his size.

 

Steve simply set the box on the floor of the jet and opened the side. It was intended to fall away so someone could meet their new Chibi, but Tony must have seen it as easy access to his mate. What surprised Natasha was the vicious growl and sudden shouting that came from Tony.

 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!?” She raised an eyebrow at Steve, only to see a small, gap-toothed, beta Chibi running from the box, screaming ‘I’m sorry!’. It jumped onto Steve’s knee and raced up into the breast pocket of his shirt before crouching down to try and hide from the irate alpha. “CLOSE THE FUCKING BOX, BLONDIE!” Steve didn’t hesitate and slammed the box closed.

 

“Well, that was fun!” Three sets of eyes bore into the back of her head. She’d surreptitiously turned back to the controls so they couldn’t see her smirk. “Get on the plane, Steve, or I’ll make you walk home.” She studiously tried to ignore the sounds of Tony fucking ‘Brucie Bear’ that were coming from the box while Steve carried it onto the jet and buckled it into a seat.

 

The moment the box was secure and the ramp was closed, she took off, heading straight for the compound S.H.I.E.L.D had so kindly built for them after they had all saved D.C. from being overthrown by Hydra. Again. The security was great, there were miles of woods between the location and any other homes or towns, and they had their own landing pad. State of the art quinjet included!

 

The problem was, the security was still...lacking. Yeah, it was state of the art, but even Steve could break in pretty much undetected. She and Bucky had been forcing him to get better at the whole spy/assassin thing. What if Bucky foiled a security system on a Captain America mission, but then Steve couldn’t do it? That would raise questions.

 

Sighing, she watched the aforementioned men sucking face in the copilot's seat. She cleared her throat, but they didn’t notice. Fine, if they were going to be like that… She put the jet into a sudden nosedive and started screaming about needing to abandon ship. They were over the Atlantic Ocean.

 

Steve jumped off Bucky’s lap and struggled to make his way to the box f fucking Chibi’s. Just about the time Barnes caught up to him, she pulled out of her nosedive. The poor Chibi on the control console was pretty much smushed into the crack where the windshield met the ‘dashboard’. She felt bad about that, and about Tony and Bruce being thrown around while getting it on. _Oh well._

 

“Now that you two are paying attention…” she put the autopilot back on and kicked her feet back up. “Mind telling me where you found our omega joiner and who this beta is?” Both men were red in the cheeks. Steve moreso. They each sat in their own chair this time. _Good, maybe they can keep from trying to eat each other’s lungs for 5 seconds._

 

Steve reddened even more and wouldn’t look at Bucky. Natasha mentally rubbed her hands together. This was going to be good! “I wanted to get Bucky a bonding present.” At this, Bucky cooed and Natasha tried not to roll her eyes at their antiquated displays of affection. “I thought I could find someone to keep him company while I was gone on missions, you know?”

 

Natasha pointed at the Chibi on the console with a raised eyebrow, but Steve shook his head. “I was looking for someone when I smelled...god, it was so strong. Like he’d been in heat for weeks back there and the air filtration system had busted the first day.” Steve shuddered. Natasha couldn’t relate anymore, but she remembered how...overwhelming someone else’s heat could smell. Almost like it was pressing you into the ground at times.

 

She waved a hand for him to continue. “So, I told the lady at the counter that I needed to take him back with me and he needed a heat partner.” At this, he gestured to the Chibi on the dashboard. He waved at them, chest puffed out, head held high and back straight. “His name is Sam.”

 

Natasha nodded. “Ok. But why was he there in the first place?” It was a logical question to ask, but Steve seemed angered by it. She tried not to sigh. Steve was always angry about something. Bananas tasted funny, pop tarts weren’t a proper breakfast food, Hydra, Bucky poking fun at him. Something always pissed Steve off.

 

“That place, InnoGen? The front for Hydra? Yeah, they were scheduled to pick him up tomorrow morning. I told Ana that Captain America needed to take the Chibi. She agreed and said the guys from InnoGen creeped her out.” He scrubbed his hands over his face.

 

Bucky leaned across the aisle and rested a hand on Steve’s knee. “You rescued him and reunited him with his mate.” Natasha let Bucky take this one. It was his turn to console Steve anyway, but who was keeping track. Clint. Clint was keeping track. Also her. They had a bet to see how many times it would be before Bucky fell for the ‘I did it last time’ ruse. So far, Clint was winning.

 

“But what if I had been a day later?” Steve curled in on himself a little while leaning closer to Bucky. “What if it had taken me longer to defeat that cell and someone from a different cell had whisked him away? We never would have known he was what we’d been looking for!” Steve had started to spiral. It was a bad habit of his.

 

She just rolled her eyes at Bucky and he nodded. Getting up, he slid into the chair beside the big blond and pulled him in close with an arm over Steve’s shoulders. Natasha tuned out their mumbled conversation just like she tuned out Tony and Bruce fucking. Her eyes landed on Sam. “So.”

 

Sam looked startled that someone was actually talking to him and pointed at himself. Natasha just nodded. “So…?” Natasha rested her chin in her hand and just smiled at the Chibi. Sam sat down and just looked at her for a moment. “Hi.”

 

She chuckled softly through her nose once before she introduced herself. “Hi. I’m Natasha. Natasha Romanov. Former Soviet spy, assassin, and all-around badass. It’s nice to meet you, Sam doesn’t-have-a-last-name.” Sam looked shocked for a moment. He was probably shocked that she’d revealed so much about herself right off the bat.

 

She and Sam talked almost the entire rest of the trip home. “Sorry Sam, pre-landing procedure.” He nodded but watched her raptly from where he’d perched on her shoulder at some point. “Boys? We’re almost home. Five minutes to touchdown. Looks like it snowed. A lot, so we’ll be hoofing it inside.” She mumbled about the probably frozen bay doors that the quinjet usually sunk into. She’d have to see if she could figure out why the hide-away flight-bay doors always seemed to freeze either open or shut in winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome, hate is not. Give me a shout if I missed something or if anything seems odd or unexplained to you.
> 
> Happy Reading!


	4. All the fabric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets nostalgic and shit.
> 
> Nat humors him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out to you guys! I had a wedding to attend half way across the country!
> 
> FORGIVE MEEEEE!!!!!

Steve fell back onto his bed with a heavy thump. The poor bed didn’t deserve the abuse, it was a solid steel eyesore, but it was the only thing that had stood up to his supersoldier bulk thus far. Even then, Bucky had had to reinforce it quite a bit.

 

He kind of hated Natasha right then. First panicking them with the faked mayday on the jet, then she’d told Bucky to follow the blond to his room and make sure he wasn’t showing any heat symptoms. Steve, being the mature one, flipped her off after shoving the box of furiously fucking Chibis into her arms.

 

Throwing his arm over his eyes, he sighed. Sure, his heat wasn’t for at least another week, but being around Bruce for so long, trapped in a tin can with no way to escape the pheromones? Yeah, that had him feeling...itchy.

 

His brow pinched. That wasn’t quite the correct description for it. Yeah, it was like his skin was itchy, sensitive, and a little too tight, but there was also a burning emptiness deep in his gut. He sighed and threw his arm off his face.

 

 _Why is it so hard to describe something I’ve experienced since I was 15?_ A whine crawled up his throat, but he bit the sound off before it could slip past his lips. Most omegas had 4 heats a year and Alphas tended to have anywhere between 4 and 12 ruts a year, depending on their lifestyle. He, Bucky and Natasha? Yeah...they all had double that. _Fucking serum…_

 

The worst part about all of this? Any Alpha could go into rut if an omega was far enough into their heat without the smell of another on them, any omega could go into a sympathetic heat for the same reason. This was why nesting parties were so popular back before the ice, before suppressants. Nesting houses were quite popular too.

 

Single omegas could meet with their friends going into heat at a Nesting House up to a week before their heats. The houses were heavy brick buildings with bars on the outside of the windows and thick, iron doors that locked very securely from the inside. The windows didn’t open very far, but most omegas in heat didn’t bother opening them.

 

The big blond sighed again. Most male omegas had been barred from entering Nesting Houses. It was rare, but a male omega could impregnate a female omega. Natasha had mentioned something about the amount and virility of the sperm being the issue when he’d brought up being barred from the 6 local Houses back in the 40’s.

 

Bucky had been so mad when Steve had been rejected from all 6. He’d charged his indignant Alpha ass right up to the front door and pounded until some poor beta had opened the little sliding peep door to peer out. Steve was panting, trying to catch his breath while the brunette ranted at whoever was behind the door.

 

Had Steve’s heat not started on a weekday, he wouldn’t have even bothered. Usually, Bucky could keep his cock to himself while still helping the little blond through his heat and keeping the neighboring, unmated Alphas at bay. But this heat started on a weekday, and it was early by two weeks. Bucky hadn’t been able to get the time off of work.

 

Needless to say, Steve had been allowed entrance, but he’d been isolated, even from the other male omegas. It had been the worst heat he’d ever been through. He lied and told Bucky that the other omegas were kind and cuddly and had accepted him. He did it so his avenging Alpha didn’t try and rip the building down, brick by brick.

 

Bucky had just given him a dubious look before slinging his arm gently over Steve’s shoulders and pulling the little blond close. Bucky had to have smelled the sadness, the utter devastation, on him, but that he didn’t say anything was a testament to the lengths he’d go to give Steve whatever he wanted.

 

Wiping his eyes, Steve cleared his throat. Maybe Nat would nest with him. Their heats were pretty synchronized because they’d been living in such close proximity for the last few years. Mind you, Clint would come and take her away once he couldn’t stand the scent of his mate in heat any longer. The thought that he wasn’t going to be left in an empty nest this time around was a great comfort.

 

Pulling out his phone, he opened the text thread he had with her.  


 

  
  


Nesting party?

Get started. Be there in an hour.

Okay.

You’re the best friend a girl could have!

Dweebis.

You know it!

(How do I send the faces again?)

Emojis? Or emoticons?

Yes?

Lol, see you in an hour, Steve.

  
  
Moving quickly, Steve gathered every piece of fabric he could carry and rushed to the spare quarters they used as a nesting house. The only two aside from him and Nat allowed in there were Clint and Bucky, but the big brunette always showed up at least 20 minutes after Clint had spirited his red-headed mate away.

 

Steve made 3 trips before rushing to Bucky’s door. He could only knock twice before Bucky was opening the door, shirtless and leaning on the frame like a god damned cat. “Hey, doll.” Steve very much felt like the canary in this situation. Pulling his own sweaty shirt from his torso, he took the offered one from his brunette love with a quick peck on the cheek.

 

He shoved his shirt into Bucky’s chest before giggling like a teen and dashing off the set up his nest before Natasha could come in and try to bully him into putting the pillows in the wrong damn places again. He’d only let her help him build a nest once. _Lesson fucking learned!_

 

All the fabric moving and the stop at Bucky’s door for his scent had cost him nearly half the time Natasha had allotted him to get set up. He needed to hurry if he was going to get his nest built before she showed up. This was the most important nest of his life, this was his mating nest.

 

It was at that point that it occurred to him. He was building a mating nest in he and Natasha’s communal nesting area. He reached into his pocket to text Her only to realize that it was somewhere in the nest already. “...shit..!”

 

“Language, Rogers.” His head snapped around at her soft chuckle. “Figured you wouldn’t think ahead about this. Come on…” her arms were held out, palms up. “I’ll help you move everything into the other unit.” Her eyes were soft as she waited for him to load up her arms. With a grateful smile, he started dismantling his nearly perfect nest.

 

It took them 4 trips each and another 15 minutes to get everything moved to the other room. Thankfully, Natasha just started pulling tables, chairs, and couches out of the way. “Umm...Nat?” She stopped and looked up at him curiously. “Can we nest in the bedroom this time?” Her eyes softened as she just nodded and went to start pulling furniture out of the room.

 

He was grateful that she understood his need to have the perfect nesting spot with a perfect nest for his mating. You only mated once, so why not make it perfect? When he saw her trying to haul the mattress out, he stopped her. “Let’s start with a really nice base this time…?” She smiled and leaned it up against the wall.

 

“You want the rest of the bed in here?” He shook his head, the flimsy frame would buckle the moment he flopped around to get comfortable and he didn’t want to ruin another one. He also didn’t want bits of the wooden box spring floating around in his nest either.

 

The moment she lifted up and moved the box spring, he picked up the bed frame and followed her into the spare room with the nightstands. “I’ll put the living room back together while you build. Let me know if you need any more materials or if you want company.

 

“Thanks, Nat.” He really didn’t deserve a friend like her. How she could read him so easily, he never knew. Sure, she was a great spy, but he was fairly confident he was able to keep his Captain America face on when he wanted. He shrugged as he closed the bedroom door behind him and got to work. _Oh well. It’s not like she’s going to sell me out._

 

It took him 2 hours, and the rest of the free materials to build his nest. It took up the whole room, leaving just enough space for the door to partially open. This was the most important nest of his life, it had to be fucking perfect. It still felt like something was missing though.

 

He stuck his head out the door and watched Nat, playing on her phone in her pajamas. “Have you seen Bucky’s shirt?” She looked up, pinched her brow and pointed at him. He looked down in confusion before he laughed. _When did I put it on?!_ Slipping out the door, he closed it behind him. It wasn’t ready for occupancy yet. “Be right back.”

 

10 minutes, a hickey, and a pile of blankets later, he returned. “Gimme a minute.” Natasha just smiled at that, never breaking eye contact with her phone. He rushed into the bedroom and finished his nest. He’d needed more of Buck’s scent to make it perfect. “Ready!” He called out.

 

Natasha stood, barefoot, in the little entrance and looked over his creation. “It’s massive!” Her voice was light and teasing as she spoke. “But I guess you two will need all the nest you can get.” She fucking winked at him! “Where do I fit in this nest?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome, hate is not. Give me a shout if I missed something or if anything seems odd or unexplained to you.
> 
> Happy Reading!


	5. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha spend some quality time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sweet and fluffy, you may need to see a dentist after reading it!
> 
> I regret nothing!!!

Once Steve had settled Natasha deep within his perfect nest, he shut the bedroom door and settled in next to her. To the public, she was a cold, unfeeling assassin. The Blackwidow. To everyone at the compound, she was just Nat. She loved her pack and would do anything to make them happy.

 

Their pack was a little unorthodox in that they had 2 Alphas. Most packs were made up of a single Alpha and the rest were Betas and Omegas. The strangest part to the public was that at home, Clint was in charge, while out in the field, Bucky was at the helm.

 

What the people seemed to forget was that, in Steve and Bucky’s time, a dual Alpha pack was normal. It was more normal than a single Alpha pack. How could a single Alpha take care of every aspect of life for a pack? That was unfair on the Alpha and caused a lot of cases of pack abuse, especially in this century that moved so fast.

 

Natasha made a small, displeased sound in the back of her throat, causing Steve to look down at her, wrapped in his arms. “You’re overthinking it, Rogers.” The blond chuckled and shook his head before apologizing her her. “Have you guys done anything together before this?”

 

Steve blustered while his face heated. “Are you...that’s not….” He couldn’t get the words out, he was so flabbergasted by her bluntness. “Nat, I can’t...it would be inappropriate!” She just smiled up at him, all innocent like.

 

“Times have changed, Rogers.” She nuzzled deeper into his chest and wrapped her arms around his svelte waist. “It’s common for friends to knot and tell. Especially young omegas in school.” His jaw dropped. “Betas do it too.” She sighed softly, “Alphas are the only ones that have a stick up their asses about it.”

 

Steve couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. That last statement alone was pure gold. Alphas were the only ones that weren’t on the receiving end of a knot. “You’re insufferable!” They both just laughed for a while.

 

Once the giggles died down, they just lay in silence, soaking in the calming presence of the other. It took Steve a while to build up the courage to speak, and his voice shook when he nearly whispered, “I’ve never...been with anyone.” He avoided Nat’s gaze for fear of her judgement. “Does it hurt?”

 

Kind eyes and a soft smile greeted him when he did finally look at her face again. “No, девушка. Not after he breaks your serosa.” Her fingers trailed through his hair, soothing him even though he was terrified of his first time being his mating. “Shh, девушка, it’ll all work out. He loves you and wants to take care of you. He’ll make it good for you.”

 

Steve smiled and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Inside, he still saw himself as that small punk from 1940’s Brooklyn. He’d talked to Nat about in once in one of their heat nests, and she’d never said anything to anyone about it. Now, she simply scooted up a little in the nest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, cocooning him as much as she could.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

The hours slipped by with them softly talking, cuddling, and laughing. Steve now knew well more about Clint than he’d ever wanted to, but the chat had abated his fears a little. Nat had told him about her first heat with an Alpha. She wouldn’t say who it was, but Steve knew it wasn’t Clint.

 

The story she had told had been a little horrifying, but that just made the big blond realize how lucky they both were to have the Alpha’s they did. Clint treated Natasha as if she were a queen, and Bucky had always treated Steve as his best friend. Neither Alpha saw the Omega’s as less because of their second gender.

 

If either Omega said ‘no’ to something that was being done to them, the Alphas would just…stop. Nat had begged that first Alpha to stop, to let her go. She’d fought; biting, clawing, kicking; and still the Alpha had continued. He’d left a young Natasha broken, bleeding, and filled with an intense hatred for all Alphas. The Red Room was not kind to their Omega’s.

 

Steve sighed as she floated somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. He wanted his whole pack to cuddle in the nest, but Bucky wouldn’t like the scent of another Alpha in their mating nest, even if it was Clint. Unbidden, a soft whine left his throat. “I know,  девушка.” How Nat was able to read his mind, he would never know. “Next time. We can all cuddle next time. This time is just for you and рыцарь.”

 

Steve whined again, but settled into a nice, peaceful headspace as Nat continued to gently run her fingers over his scalp. Minus his time in the ice, Nat was older than him, and the scent of an older, mated, pack Omega was a comforting one. It was something he’d needed during his pre-heats. The idea of being locked away again terrified him. “Shh. Just sleep девушка.”

 

And so he did. He was safe in Nat’s arms, deep in the compound. His pack Alphas were on alert because of their upcoming heats and his mate-to-be was waiting for him. Steve felt safe, protected, and loved, the only things he ever really needed aside from Bucky. So, he let himself slip into Hypnos’ realm, cuddled into the warmth of Natasha and his nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome, hate is not. Give me a shout if I missed something or if anything seems odd or unexplained to you.
> 
> Happy Reading!


End file.
